Save Jak and defeat Ruskin
They made it to Isla De Muerta Dexter: Now let's go save Jak, together! Keira: What about Ruskin? Dexter: We'll defeat him and Jak. Keira: Okay, let's go save him first. Gumdramon: Now let's go! They went off to find Ruskin Meanwhile Ruskin: Now, let's be tryin this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for us! Then Our Heroes has arrived Gumdramon: Ahoy! We found you! Ruskin: Unbelievable! USApyon: Not probably! We're alive and we're pirates! Dexter: Dexter, at you're service. Keira: Keira. Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Shoutmon: Shoutmon. Damemon: Damemon. Jibanyan: Jibanyan. Whisper: Whisper. Komasan: Komasan. Komajiro: Komajiro. USApyon: USApyon. Ruskin: So you want to play pirate? Best save the play acting for the nursery. After them! They are fighting the Pirates and they defeated them Gumdramon: No more play acting now! Jak: Where's Dexter? He is fighting Ruskin USApyon: There he is! Gumdramon: Dex! Get him! Dexter: Huh? He got stab in the Chest from All: Dex! Ruskin: You're a fool, Dexter! Then he turned into an Undead, because he has the Medallion with him Jak: Dexter... Ruskin: Show yourself, DemiDevimon! The tide has changed! DemiDevimon: See! I told you, you need me! He Summon his Heartless, and they are fighting Ruskin and the Heartless and they did it DemiDevimon: This ain't over! He's escaping Dexter: So! Are you gonna give up? Ruskin is not gonna give up Dexter: You know what, forget it. He bring out a Pistol Dexter: Maybe I can shot you in the Chest. Ruskin: Really? Think you could do it? He toss the Medallion And he shot him to the Chest Ruskin (Laugh) Jak: You may laugh, Ruskin! He use his Blood on two Medallion and the Curst is gone Ruskin: I feel... Cold. And he died Hours Later They are having a Party for their Victory Dexter: So what do we do, Jak? Jak: Whatever we wants not that the world is ours again. Dexter: It's finally ours again. And we did a good job, Jak. Jak: Yes, we did. Gumdramon Hey, Jak- you and your friends have a great adventure. Damemon: And remember your father! Jak: I will! They are so happy to have their world save Damemon: Good for them to have their world safe from Ruskin. Whisper: Ye s. Hey, Gumdramon. Why'd you have a tear of your left eye? Gumdramon: What?! I didn't cry for joy! USApyon: Hey, I know who you're thinking about. They laugh at him, and then something shine on the Eco Jak: What the? He check it and then it's Glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it create a Crown Symbol, The Eco is Glowing and create a Crest, Gumdramon aim it and now he got it on his Xros Loader Gumdramon: You know... for a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Whisper to the curse of the Treasure! Komasan: Hmm, even us, too. Whisper: Hey, stop that! That's not very nice!